


Stress Relief

by Sayl



Series: Felileth Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Idk what else to tag this as this is the whole drabble lmao, felileth, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: Byleth's overwhelmed with strategizing and tactics, and Felix provides a quick bout of "stress relief".
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Felileth Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732855
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut drabble I did for a friend. I liked it so I'm posting it. 
> 
> Also Felileth is my new hyperfixation.

The papers she’s been staring at for the last forever are starting to look fuzzy to her eyes, focus glazing over as one word runs into the next. Was she tired? Or had she just gone too long without taking a break? How long had she been at this? She knows she only has another day or so to research this, there wasn’t much time for breaks.

She hears the door to the war room open behind her, and she gives a quick glance over her shoulder. Though even without looking, she would have recognized the distinct sounds of his footsteps. The shape of his silhouette is confirmation enough. “ Hey ,” she greets, turning back to what she was working on. Byleth isn’t sure what he’s come here for, but she’s sure she’ll find out soon enough. 

It isn’t long before she gets her answer. Felix strides up behind her, hands slipping around her waist as he leans in over her shoulder. She pauses, blinking as he asks, “What are you up to?” 

“ Trying to figure out the damn trade routes for Deirdru before we march to it ,” she replies flatly, sorting through the papers in her hands. Though she does lean back against his chest slightly, welcoming his company, even if it’s just for a brief time. She opens her mouth to speak again but any words she had prepared are suddenly caught in her throat as she feels the fastening of her waistband come undone at his hands. He doesn’t push them down, however, instead opting to brace one hand on her hip as the other slips beneath the fabric of her shorts. She inhales as his fingers press against the outside of her smallclothes, running down lower and lower, wasting no time in running his fingertips in tantalizing circles. 

And the heavy, labored exhale he draws from her is all the confirmation he needs to press further. Felix’s lips move closer to her ear, and though she can’t see them, she can absolutely hear the smug smile in his tone. “Oh? And how’s that coming along?” 

Damn him, she knows he’s actually expecting her to answer him or…goddess help her, hold a conversation while he’s touching her. He would find that so thrilling wouldn’t he? To hear her voice tremble and break in time with his ministrations. But it’s a challenge she refuses to give into so easily. Even if her hips do lean back into his own, falling into his touch bit by bit, she has every intention of pretending he’s hardly a distraction (even if he clearly is). Her tone is breathy, but steady enough.

“ It’s nonsense, complete chaos as far as I -” Midsentence, his fingers hook over the sensitive spot, pressing fiercely against her clit as he pulls her hips back into him…And there’s no stopping the gasping moan that results from it, effectively ending her words right there. Clearly he’s rather self-satisfied with that, his hold around her growing tighter as her whole body now presses flush against his front. His hand retracts briefly, but only a few inches…just enough so that it can slip past her underwear this time instead. “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t catch it,” he dares to tease, husky voice still landing on her ear with each hot breath. 

There’s no room for continuing or repeating herself, however. Not once she feels his fingers rub circles around her center once again, building even more pleasure in her core this time around. Her hands fall to the table for support, slightly crumpling the papers in them as her knees knock together. She rubs her thighs together slightly, as if that friction would help alleviate some of that desire that he’s intentionally sparking in her. “ Shut up ,” she barks, tone coming out a little more desperate than threatening like she’d intended. 

A low chuckle emanates from his throat into her ear just as he slips two fingers inside her, this time driving her to moan longer and louder, making it all too obvious how much she likes it, how much she wants him to keep doing it. What had she even been doing before? She can’t remember, and right now, she doesn’t care. Particularly not when he nips at her ear, teasing her about how he wants to taste her on his fingers. Could he feel the shudder that ran down her spine? She can’t imagine how he wouldn’t. 

In and out, his hands work her sex with impressive and exhilarating skill. She can feel the warm moisture begin to pool around his long fingers, allowing them to slide in faster and farther. Every motion escalates her pulse, her breathing, her pleasure…building and building to overwhelming heights. He knows what he’s doing, and he knows that he knows what he’s doing, confidence oozing in every stroke and thrust of his fingers into her as he drives her closer and closer to the edge. The quickness of her gasps is her tell, and he already knows how to read it…it only urges him to pick up his intensity.

Until she can’t hold back that barrier of pure ecstasy that crashes down on her. The pitch of her voice changes, the soft cry that leaves her melodic in nature as he brings her to climax. Her knees shake, her arms now supporting whatever of her weight isn’t being held up by his hands. And the moment it ends and her muscles start to slack, he rips his hand out of her shorts, causing her to let out a rather embarrassing whimper that she hadn’t expected. Looking back at him, she can finally see that smug smile as he pops those same two fingers into his mouth, slowly and deliberately sliding them out clean as he meets her gaze. Her thighs clench against her will, teeth digging into the inside of her lip in response. Her head is clear now, sure, but it’s clearly focused on just one thing…and it’s certainly not trade routes. 

Felix makes no move to fix her shorts, nor does he seem at all concerned by the absolute mess he’s made in her smallclothes. As casually as if he’d just come in to say hello, he says, “Don’t you have work to do?” Insufferable. He’s absolutely insufferable. 

Much like herself. And she loves it. The corner of her lips curves upwards in response, but there’s no time for a snarky remark from her as the sound of other footsteps approaching from down the hall catches her ears. Seteth by the sound of it. 

Byleth almost loses her balance on weakened knees as she fumbles with the fastening on her shorts. Felix just gives a light tap to her ass before turning to leave, but the look in his eyes is clear as day: ‘I’ll be seeing you later.’

And her message of ‘I’ll be there’ is just as clear in her own returning gaze.


End file.
